Are you gonna kiss me or not?
by eijisakulover
Summary: A song fic. Ughhh! I suck at summaries! just R&R kay? PLEASE!


Fanfic: Wallyxkuki

A/N: Hey all, I'm eijisakulover, Here's a wallyxKuki fanfic. Hope ya'll love it! And I don't own anything here. I own the story but not the song or KND. Wish I did but yeah.. tough luck on me. Any ways, its better if you play Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square to settle the mood. :) Anyways, Have fun reading guys. Also, R&R kay! Oh yeah! I got this song from rin196. :)

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

_**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon<strong>_

Kuki and Wally sat on the roof of Kuki's house. They were looking up at the stars. Wally wasn't that interested on the stars. The only reason he was there was because Kuki loves looking at them.

"Hey Wally! Look at the big dipper!" She said excitedly as she pointed at the constellation.

"Uh.. Kuki, I don't see it!" He said as he looked around the night sky.

"There silly!" she grabbed Wally's head to the left and pointed at the constellation.

"Where? It does not look like a cruddy dipper!" Wally said

"Yes it does!" Kuki exclaimed and punched Wally on the arm. Wally looked at her and started laughing.

"Kooks! You're doing it all wrong. If you punch somebody with that kind of move, they would only laugh at you" He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Kuki whacked the hand of Wally away from her hair.

"Hey! I just fixed my hair! You're messing it up! And I could so punch a person. HARD! " She said angrily. She pouted and turned around.

"Awh , Ya know I'm only kidding." He said scotching over to her direction.

"Here, you punch a person like this." Wally said. He snatched Kuki's arm and started air punching.

"Kooks1 your arms are like jelly, toughen up a bit." He said.

Kuki blushed a bit, She smiled and nodded.

___**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move <strong>_

Wally was so near Kuki that he could smell her perfume.

_Damn it! Her fragrance is too alluring. I can't concentrate! _He said to himself.

Kuki was still air punching. "Is it like this Wally!" Kuki asked. Kuki looked at Wally, who was still deep in his thought. "Helloooooo! Is Wally still here on Earth!" She waved her hand in front of Wally's face. 

_**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<strong>_

"Uh… Kooks, I have to tell you something." Wally said.

"Huh? What is it Wally?" Kuki said cocked her head.

_Why does she have to be so cute!_ Wally thought to himself

"I….Uh... I … you know.. I.." Wally stammered.

"Wally! Just get on with it!" Kuki is now irritated.

_Why can't he just spit it out already!_ Kuki thought to herself. She sighed.

"Wallabee Beetles! Just kiss me already!" Kuki said angrily.

___**Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I like you a lot<br>But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<strong>_

Wally was surprise by what Kuki just said. "I'll be happy to." He said. He pinned her on the wall and kissed her. Kuki was shock but returned the kiss. Her hand on his shoulder, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They kissed for about 3 minutes. When they pulled back, they grasped for air and smiled at each other.

"So Wally, Whatcha gonna say again?" She asked him.

"I.. L.. Love.. you.." He stuttered.

"WHAT! Say it again please! I didn't hear you." She asked again. She smiled evilly at Wally.

"NO!"

"Awh.. Come on! One last time!" Kuki begged.

"I said no Kooks!" He said. He was now blushing madly. (n/a: he beat a freaking apple for being so red.)

"Pweeeeeeeeeeees!" She said with her lethal weapon. The puppy dog eyes.

_Awh crud! Why does she have to use it now!_ He thought himself. He smacked his face.

He smirked a bit. "I said! I Love you! You cruddy Sheila!" He blurted out.

"I love you too, Wallabee Beatles." She said. She kissed his cheeks and ran off.

_She's one heck of trouble. But she's my trouble now._ He said to himself. He smiled and went to his next class.

_**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
>Except for that long one after that<br>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand<strong>_

Wally paced back and forth in the garden.

"chillax dude!" Hoagie told him.

"That's right numbuh 4, I mean. Wally." Nigel said calming down his friend.

They all were wearing Black tuxes. Wally sat down and stood up again. He paced around holding a small box in his hand.

"But I'm so nervous! What if she says no! what if-" Before Wally

"She will say yes Wally! Now stop pacing back and forth, your making ma dizzy." Hoagie said pretending he was gonna fall.

"Ha-Ha-ha! Very funny-" Before Wally could finish his sentence; Kuki, Abby and Rachel came in the garden.

Wally's mouth dropped. He signaled the others to turn around. The two boys turned around and they had the same expression on their faces. (n/a an epic moment eh!)

"Hey guys!" Rachel said sweetly.

She wore a fitted orange dress with a black belt on it. Her hair is laid down but it is curled a bit. She wore a white stiletto to go with her dress.

"Hey guys! You look nifty tonight." Kuki said happily.

Kuki was wearing a green vivette dress. Her hair is tied up into a bun; she wore a small amount of make-up and black stilettos.

"You guys look handsome tonight! Wow Wally! You actually look human tonight!" Abby joked.

Abby was wearing a blue dress, it has a cut at the side which showed some of her legs. She wore her French braid but didn't but her signature red hat. She wore a silver semi-boots.

"Haha! Very funny Abby!" Wally said sarcastically

"You know Abby's only joking!" Abby said still laughing.

Wally rolled his eyes. He looked at Kuki who is also giggling.

_Ok Wally! You can do this!_ He assured himself

"Let's take a sit now ladies." Nigel said

Rachel kissed Nigel's cheek and held his arm. Nigel smiled and led her towards her chair.

Hoagie took Abby by the waist. "Shall we?" He said romantically. "You know Abby is." Abby said as she ruffled Hoagie's hair. "Hey! Stop that!" Hoagie said as he pulled Abby closer. Abby smiled and walked towards the table.

"Shall we?" Wally held out his arm. Kuki blushed and took his hand. Wally pulled her close to him.

"You look beautiful tonight." Wally whispered to Kuki's ears. Kuki turned even redder.

"You really think so? Wait do I have a lot of make-up on!" She panicked a bit.

Wally chuckled a bit but regained his composure. "It's perfect Kooks, don't worry about it." He reassured her. She smiled and held his arm. Wally took her to their seats

_**So I took a chance  
>Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee<br>And you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<strong>_

After they ate, the three couples went to their different places in the garden.

Nigel and Rachel stayed on the dining table.

Hoagie and Abby went to the angel's realm (n/a a place in the garden where most of what's inside is angel statues)

Wally and Kuki went to the swings.

Kuki sat on the swing and gestured Wally to sit with her. A cold gust of wind passed Kuki and Wally. Wally felt Kuki shiver a bit

"Hey Kooks, do you feel cold?" Wally asked sweetly. Kuki nodded. Wally removed his outer tux (n/a I have no idea what the black jacket –like thingo is called. Sorry) and placed it on Kuki's shoulders. "Thanks Wally." Kuki said shyly. Kuki kissed him on the cheek, Wally smiled.

"Anything for you Kooks." He said. _You can do this Wally! Propose to her! _Wally said talking to himself.

"Um.. Kooks." Wally gulped

"What is it Wally?" Kuki said as she smiled ever so sweetly at him.

"You know we have been dating for like 7 years now. And I was just thinking if.. you would, um…" Wally stuttered.

"If I would?" Kuki's eyes widening. Her heart was beating so fast.

_Is he gonna propose to me!_ Kuki thought happily.

Wally got down on one knee and held out a tiny box.

"Will you marry me Kuki Sanban?" Wally said. His eyes locked to Kuki's eyes. He showed the diamond ring. It was plain, the ring was gold and there is a medium sized diamond on it.

___**Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I love you a lot<br>I think we've got a real good shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<strong>_

Kuki's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! Wally proposed to her! She stood up from the swing and hugged Wally. They fell on the soft grass.

"I will Wally! I will!" Kuki exclaimed. Her eyes are now all watery.

"Oh crud! Kooks! Don't cry." Wally panicked.

"Just kiss me Wally!" Kuki demanded. She closed their distance. Wally was shocked but he kissed back passionately. Wally changed their positions, he was on top now.

"You know, you're one cruddy Sheila." He smirked.

"Well! I'm your cruddy Sheila now." She put on a goofy smile.

_**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<br>And your momma cried  
>When you walked down the aisle<strong>_

Wally stood at the end of the aisle. He was so nervous! The church doors swung open and the song "You and me by Lifehouse" . There revealed Kuki, She wore the white wedding dress that she and her friends picked. It was a long tube dress with a green ribbon on the side of her hips. Her hair was in a messy yet elegant bun. A veil was covering her beautiful face. But you could see the smile on her face since the veil was kinda transparent. (n/a sorry if that's not clear)

_Gawd! I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world._ Wally thought to himself. A smile crept on his face. He tightened his tie and gulped.

She slowly glided towards the altar. With her, were her mom and dad. Kuki was look at Wally. She giggled a bit since it's the Third time she saw Wally this nervous.

_So, this is it! I'm getting married to Wally._ Kuki thought to herself. She breathed in and smiled once again

They reached the end of the aisle. Wally went to Kuki and her parents. Wally shook Mr. Sanban's hand first and he hugged Mrs. Sanban. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Sanban; I'll take good care of Kuki." Wally said as he smiled at them. Kuki's parents nodded. Wally then Looked at Kuki; he smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we?" Wally said tenderly. Kuki giggled a bit and took Wally's hand. They walked towards the priest hand by hand.

There were tears on Mrs. Sanban's eyes were watering and she smiled; she pulled out a hanky and dried her eyes. Mr. Sanban gently hugged his wife and smiled at her. _****_

_**When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
>I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil<br>And saw your pretty smile and I said  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<strong>_

"So this is it Kooks, Were getting married." Wally whispered to Kuki

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous Wally." She replied.

"me too." Wally said. He tightened his grip on Kuki.

The priest smiled at the couple. They started the ceremony.

"you may now read your vows." The priest said.

Wally and Kuki looked at each other. They smiled. Wally said his vows first, then Kuki.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said while smiling at the couple

Wally took a deep breath. He lifted Kuki's veil. He smiled at her.

"You look.. um.. Wow! Uh.. I- uh.." Wally said blushing.

"What is it Wally?" Kuki giggled _he looks so cute when he blushes _she thought for herself.

"Hey guys! When are you gonna kiss!" Hoagie yelled.

"Yeah! Abby wants to see the both of you kiss!" Abby said in a teasing tone.

The couple giggled. "So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Wally smirked.

Kuki blushed and kissed him. Wally returned the kiss. As they kissed, the crowd cheered at the couple._****_

_**Are we gonna do this or what?  
>Look at all the love that we got<br>It ain't never gonna stop  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<strong>_

_**Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?**_

_**Like my fic? I know the end is corny and cruddy. I had writers block! Especially at the wedding part. It made me go. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" and "MY BRAIN IS BURSTING!". I had been to weddings but here in the Philippines, weddings usually extravagant and long. So I duno how to minimize those events. Uh! Sorry for the ending once again. R&R kay?**_


End file.
